


Storm Troubles

by Vault_of_Glass



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Waiting out a storm trope ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and River wait out a storm with a little wine and <em>lots</em> of kisses.</p><p>You can read the other half <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7900090">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



The threat of an oncoming storm hastened them toward their destination, crackling green clouds hovering always right behind them. Lightning lit the sky in flashes of blinding light, followed swiftly by crashing thunder, and River didn't miss the glimmer of excitement that sparked in her companion's eyes, a subtle shift in expression, a flush of crimson that warmed the lovely tawny of her skin.

She'd seen a lot in her two hundred some years, but she'd have been hard-pressed to name a sight as lovely as Nora Pendleton - especially when that rosy, endearing flush blossomed over her cheeks, the soft bloom of color that tugged at her heart and filled her with a gnawing desire to kiss the freckles that stood out like shimmering stars against soft russet skin.

A rare stroke of luck got them to the front gates of Bunker Hill before the storm was fully overhead, and they ducked through the swelling rain toward the bar at the back of the settlement. Tony Savoldi was just starting to close up shop when River stepped under the awning with a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Bautista," he greeted her, a grin spreading across his face. "You're a real sight for sore eyes in this weather."

She smiled gratefully and slid a handful of caps across the counter. "Flirt," she accused him and he chuckled. "Any chance you still have a room open? We need somewhere to wait out this storm." She leaned in a little, lowering her voice. "And if you happened to have a bottle of wine back there, you'd be my hero."

He glanced over her shoulder, where Nora was waiting just under the edge of the awning, watching them curiously. With a low noise of understanding, he pulled a bottle from an icebox beneath the counter and slid two empty glasses toward her.

"You're the best." She tucked the wine under her arm, leaving the glasses on the counter. "Take care, hon."

"Yeah," he agreed in a dreamy tone, then quickly shook his head and blurted, "I mean - you, too, Ms. Bautista."

Nora was smiling when River rejoined her. "That poor man. Doesn't stand a chance against you, does he?"

"I paid him more than fairly," she replied innocently, following her up the rickety set of stairs, and called out over the rain to add, "Third room's us, gorgeous!"

They stepped into the narrow room and set their bags down in the cramped space, River lingering to close the door behind them. "It's a little small," she offered apologetically, as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. "But dry, at least. And if you don't mind getting close, we might even be able to warm it up."

Nora tucked a stray lock of rain-dampened hair behind her ear, lips tilting up into a pleased, shy little smile. Another clap of thunder sounded before she could reply, and River watched her eyes widen in response, dark pupils swallowing up the blue of her irises. She knew that look, knew the sorts of things that normally _gave_ people that look - and on Nora it was a hell of a treat.

"The storm, huh?" River teased, and drifted closer, smiling when Nora's teeth bit down into a plush lower lip, stark white against red lipstick. "I get it. And I have to admit, I, uh..." She laughed softly, reaching up to help her shrug out of her wet coat. "I rather like that look on your face."

Nora hummed knowingly and shook her head. "You... you're always trouble."

"Maybe," she agreed with a fond smile, slinging the dark blue coat over the back of the lone chair in their room. She started tugging at her own armor as Nora dragged down the zipper of her suit, slowly parting vault blue to expose the rich color of her skin and those _curves_ \- downright sinful in that tight, form-hugging vault suit she favored so much, and infinitely more so out of it. "God, Nora. You have to know how beautiful you are."

She left the vault suit hanging from around her waist, leaning down to work at the buttons of River's shirt. With only inches between them, it was easy to make out that lovely blush on Nora's cheeks, the smile that brightened her features as they undressed each other.

River shook the rain from her sleeping bag and snatched up the bottle of wine before they huddled up together on the mattress, wrapping the thick padding around themselves for warmth. River nestled close to Nora's side, linking their arms and leaning her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Mmn." Nora let out a contented sigh, and slung an arm around River's shoulders. Dark fingers danced over the dampened gray of her braid and Nora murmured in concern. "Your hair is wet." She reached out from under the blanket and dug around in her bag, pulling out the tarnished silver of an old hairbrush. "Will you let me brush it out, _hermosa_?"

River blinked up at her, lips curling into an enamored smile at the term of endearment. "Of course." She shifted over the smooth expanse of Nora's leg to settle between her thighs, fixing the sleeping bag back into place around them. "You know me so well," she added in a low voice.

"Well..." Nora teased the band loose from the end of River's braid, gently freeing the white tresses. "You have your own storms, I think."

The smaller woman moaned softly as Nora ran her fingers through her hair. "What a lovely way to put it," she remarked in a faint voice, tilting her head back eagerly into Nora's touch. "And you are quite the storm, beautiful."

"Hmn." Nora chuckled, low and husky just behind River's ear, and the sound of it sent shivers of warmth down her spine. Thunder growled through the earth around them, so loud they could almost feel the rumble of it, and Nora's laughter caught in a sudden hitch of her breath.

"Jesus, Nor, if you keep gasping like that," River groaned.

"Can't help it," she muttered back, her hands steady around the brush despite the breathiness to her voice. "And you, you're hardly one to talk of teasing."

"I'll give you that one." River rummaged through her bag for her knife while Nora wove her hair back into its normal braid. She wiggled the blade carefully into the cork of the wine bottle and managed to work it free with a few careful twists of her hand. She took a quick swig and savored the familiar, comforting taste, waiting until Nora had tied her braid off before passing it over her shoulder.

"Not bad," she approved after a long drink.

River took one last deep draw of wine and set the bottle aside before crawling up into Nora's lap. Her shoulder fit easily into the crook of her arm, and with her head tucked under Nora's jaw, River could hear the frantic beat of her heart, barely audible over the pouring rain overhead.

"Your heart's racing," River murmured, pressing her lips to the pulse point at the base of Nora's throat. "That from the storm, too?"

"Ha -" Her throat worked beneath River's lips as she swallowed. "Not anymore."

River nipped at the slim column of Nora's neck and trailed blossoms of dark violet up her jaw, humming in satisfaction at the gasp it coaxed out of her. A soft hand found her hip, nails sliding over pale skin, and she savored the faint edge of pain. She gently loosened the band from Nora's bun and released the thick waves of her hair, rich and dark against her pale skin as her fingertips stroked down the elegant nape of Nora's neck.

"River," she sighed, curling her arm around River's waist to pull her closer.

River smiled and brushed her lips over the edge of Nora's mouth, the briefest ghost of a kiss, tender, almost hesitant for all her teasing. She paused to kiss the warm, flushed curve of her cheek before coming back to kiss her properly, soft lips and then, gently, the blunt edge of teeth, tugging at Nora's lip until she parted for River's tongue.

Nora rumbled a little mewl, a husky sound, somewhere between want and need, and _oh_ , that was enchanting; River could've spent the next week in this shabby little room, coaxing more delicious noises like those from the beautiful woman wrapped around her.

After one last languid kiss, River ducked her head and pressed her lips to Nora's collarbone, sucking softly at the skin there, just shy of leaving a mark. Her mouth trailed lower, found the dark peak of a nipple and Nora buried a hand in her hair, tugging hard at the soft strands as River dragged her tongue up over the sensitive peak.

"Ah - _River_ ," Nora moaned, then sighed a string of velvety, rolling Sanskrit, the sweetest fucking thing River had heard in ages, and she managed a rough, grateful chuckle in response.

"Nora, sweetheart - I can't even tell you how good that sounds." River urged her onto her back, planting kisses to the heaving swell of her ribs. She started to pull the sleeping bag up over her head, but Nora stopped her with a slow smile.

"No, I..." She thought for a moment, struggling for the right words. " _Quiero verte_ ," she finally confessed in a hushed voice, as if the admission was easier to form in Spanish.

River's eyes went wide, and she felt her cheeks flush with warmth as she laughed and shrugged out from under the sleeping bag. "How could I refuse?" she murmured fondly and pressed her lips to the soft plane of Nora's stomach, teasing her fingers up her thighs. "I've got you to keep me warm, anyway."

Nora squirmed beneath her hands, and when River's fingers found dark curls, then slick folds, glistening with need, Nora bucked and whimpered impatiently.

"I'll take care of you," River promised, and flashed a reassuring smile up at her. "You just lie back and look gorgeous. Maybe make a little noise for me, if you feel like it."

Nora's answering laugh was throaty and breathless. "I'm sure... you can find a way to - ah!" The first press of River's lips over her sex drew the words short, followed by a curling tongue, tracing the length of her slit. "Oh god," she gasped, burying her hands in long, white hair.

River hadn't loved a woman in literal centuries, but the memories were fond, and her body remembered them well. Nora bent a trembling leg over one of River's shoulders as she dragged her tongue around the swollen bead of her clit, dancing teasingly near where Nora needed her most. Slender, pale fingertips stroked down her slick folds and slipped lower, her middle finger dipping slowly into the wet heat of Nora's sex.

"God, baby, you're so wet," River sighed lovingly, and glanced up to meet the deep blue of Nora's gaze, peering hungrily down at her.

Nora's head fell back against the mattress and she bit back a moan as River's mouth slid down around her clit. River drew at the sensitive bud with slow, gentle suction and crooked her fingers, harder when Nora pushed back against her. Her tongue flicked lightly at Nora's clit, then insistently, fingers stroking a steady rhythm, and another crash of thunder coaxed a sharp cry from Nora's lips. Her sex clamped around River's fingers in response, and she would've voiced her surprise if her mouth wasn't far too busy.

River held Nora by the thighs as she started to tremble, tensing up toward release, and River sucked eagerly at her folds while Nora's frantic moaning urged her on, fingers tugging lightly at the length of her braid.

"River, I - oh, god, I - gonna -" Her voice eventually faded into wordless whimpering. Her hips bucked and the muscles in her thighs pulled taut as she unraveled, releasing low, wavering moans that broke the patter of falling rain above them. River worked her through the waves of her release until Nora's pumping hips finally stilled, and she went limp against the mattress, gasping for breath.

 River heaved an affectionate sigh, curling up next to Nora and throwing an arm over her sweat-flushed hip. For a moment, they relaxed in the darkness, listening to the rain pounding against the roof, before River croaked out a laugh. "So... storms," she said warmly. "I think I see why you like them."

"Mmn." Nora kissed the pale skin of River's forehead. "Give me a few moments, _hermosa_ , and I will show you."


End file.
